


Winter

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cuties, Dorkiness, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: The bois go shopping





	Winter

Spot, Race and Albert huddled under their umbrella, trying but failing to shield themselves from the fat, fluffy snowflakes that fell. Just a few more steps and they were free. Warmth was so close they could taste it. 

Finally, they stepped inside the door. Albert sighed in relief and Spot shook out their umbrella, while Race simply took a deep breath, inhaling the comforting scent of Target. 

He headed inside the second set of double doors, grabbing a cart and not waiting for his boyfriends. They would catch up. 

Race's first stop was the dollar section. He went through every basket and shelf, grabbing a discount set of colored pencils. Now he had something to give Jack for his birthday. 

He felt an arm wrap around his waist and closed his eyes, trying to decipher which boyfriend this was.

"Hey baby," a voice sounded beside his ear, low and rough but also quiet and comforting. 

Spot. 

Race opens his eyes, looking over at Spot. "Hey," he continued to pick through the mismatched box of assorted discount items that used to have a proper place but had all ended up here throughout the day. "I was thinking about getting Al this water bottle, it clips onto stuff."

Spot examined it, "yeah, put it in the cart." He smiled and gave Race a quick kiss before detaching himself. 

Albert caught up with them as they headed to the clothes section, slipping his left hand into the back pocket of Race's jeans. "What we got so far honey," Albert asked, peering into the shopping cart. 

"Colored pencils for Jack, a water bottle for you, discount earmuffs just because they were rainbow," Race goes through the things lazily, looking around at the clothes.

Spot took a purple button up off the rack and held it up to Albert. "Oh yeah, you're definitely trying that on," he hung it on the edge of the cart and continued looking around. 

Race casually picked out a few pairs of jeans, Albert at his side, looking at his phone with his hand in Race's pocket the whole time. 

The three of them took over the handicap dressing room at the very end. Race pulled on a pair of jeans while Albert was fixing the buttons of the purple shirt Spot had grabbed. 

"How's my ass look," he turned to look at himself in the mirror. 

Albert looked up from his buttons, smirking and smacking Race's ass playfully. "Cute," he commented. "You should get those."

Spot nodded as he pulled on a simple navy blue zip up hoodie. "They make your ass look real good. Buy 'em so we can tear 'em off of you." Spot checked himself out in the mirror, "I like this jacket."

Spot's offhanded comment had Race blushing all the way down to his toes, "that settles it I guess." He takes off the jeans and sits them in the yes pile. 

"Ooh, babe," Spot looks at Albert as he pulls off the hoodie, tossing over with the jeans Race had been wearing. "I knew that shirt would look good on you."

Race looked up from buttoning his pants. "Shit," he murmured as he caught Albert's reflection in the mirror. "Baby that shirt makes your eyes look so good," he wrapped his arms around Albert's waist, letting him lean back against his chest. 

Albert pulled out his phone, snapping a quick picture of the two of them in the mirror, no doubt for Instagram, with Race kissing his cheek lightly and Albert wearing his tough face. 

"You guys are so cute," Spot commented, watching his boyfriends with a smile. 

They left the dressing room with the three items they had tried on, putting them all in the cart. 

Skimming over books and movies they headed to the home goods section. 

Race was pulling throw pillows off the shelves, hugging them to decide if he wanted them or not. Spot sat at the end of the aisle in a foldable circle chair, Albert in his lap. 

"I'm lovin' this bungee chord chair," Spot ran his fingers through Albert's hair. "Might have to talk the RA's into getting some for the common room."

Race nodded, "it looks comfy," he tossed a pillow in their direction. "You like that? I think it could go with the beanbag chairs," he suggested. 

Albert nodded, hugging the pillow to his chest before tossing it into the cart and climbing off Spot's lap. 

"Can we look at blankets? The heat's been actin' wack across the whole third floor." 

"Sure honey," Race leaned in to kiss him sweetly. "Spot, c'mon, Albie wants blankets."

Twenty minutes later, they left the home goods section with three fluffy blankets and a couple of throw pillows, headed towards the groceries. 

"You know the drill," Spot said, his arm wrapped around Albert's waist as they walked. 

Albert rolled his eyes, "we can get one thing each that isn't on the shopping list."

"Good," Spot smiled, kissing Albert's cheek. "I'll get the cold stuff, Albert you get the produce, and Racer you can get the rest. Meet me back here in ten minutes." They nodded, going down their separate aisles. 

When they returned, everything on their grocery list was in the cart, plus Spider-Man gummies, (Race) goldfish, (Albert) and cinnamon brown sugar pop tarts, (Spot)

It was the final leg of the trip, and Race was not looking forward to returning to the cold January air. They made their way down the main aisle towards checkout, grabbing the minimum of extra things. (Three succulents for Albert, a Hawkeye keychain for Race, a legal pad and new pens for Spot)

When they had checked out, paying with their shared savings account, they headed back out into the frigid air, all huddled together. Albert's arm wrapped around Spot's shoulders, Spot's arm around Race's waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and fluffy, hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
